interstellar_pilotfandomcom-20200213-history
A.I. Professions
Just like you the A.I. also need ways to make money, by clicking on a ship you can find the profession that the ship has. This page will provide information on what each profession does and how it can help you become a successful faction. Side note: All ships will have the diplomacy interaction button. Ships that don't appear yellow, orange, or red also has the Intel button when pressing the communication button. Trader Traders will be in both major factions and freelancers and will often take the form of a Magnus, Creon, Venture, Hauler, Pioneer, and occasionally a Thunder or Ares. To interact with the trader press the 'comms' button on the bottom left corner. This will provide you with two options, diplomacy or cargo, pressing cargo allows you to sell cargo to the ship via your hold or buy cargo from the other ship. Beware you cannot buy or sell cargo at long distances but, this mitigates the need to travel vast distances to get a good price. Traders will be with both your enemies and allies Scavenger Scavengers work in a similar fashion to traders but appear more often as fighters and Haulers. They are given the 'scavenge' order which you cannot give your own ships. Scavengers also have the diplomacy or cargo tabs to buy or sell cargo. Scavengers will most likely lean towards evil/aggressive factions. Miner Miners work in similar fashion to traders but appear as Ranger-M's and Hauler-M's. Miners also have the diplomacy or cargo tabs to buy or sell cargo. You will rarely find Miners allied with aggressive or evil factions simply because most asteroid sectors are owned by their enemies. Transport Transports work in similar fashion to traders but appear more often as the passenger versions of the Pioneer, Shuttle, and Hauler. Passengers also have the diplomacy or cargo tabs to buy or sell cargo. Transports will be found in all types of factions. Patroller Patrollers are ships that will defend their stations and engage their enemies. You can only sell cargo and declare war as you cannot purchase missiles from ships. Patrollers will/can be any ship most notably Thunders, Orions, Ares, Magnus, Hornet, and Flyers. Patrollers will sometimes be the 'X' variants and will just hang out by allied stations waiting to attack any enemies. Sometimes you will see patrollers gather together this means they are preparing an assault on an enemy station or fleet. Always know which faction hates who as it's vital to know who to retreat to. Patrollers side with all faction personalities. Bounty Hunters Bounty hunters are ships that will go after the highest bounty. Most of them take cloaked ships and will engage when they are about 500 meters away from you. From the start of the game bounty hunters will be better equipped than you so it is preferred to immediately pay off your bounty. Mid and late game it is up to you to pay back bounties. Bounty Hunters will never be allied with you and will either be neutral or hostile and you should always take the chance to neutralize one later on in the game. They usually comes with Ares-class, Thunder class, Orion-class, Flyer-X class, and Hornet class ships. Explorers Explorers are ships who, as the name states, explore. The order they are given is 'explore' but you cannot set your ships to do so. You can also purchase information on sectors from these ships instead of exploring said sector (Buy Sector Intel). Explorers will side with all faction personalities and usually take the form of Hornets, Rangers, Pioneers, Shuttles and sometimes Haulers Equipment Dealer Equipment dealers are mobile military outposts. Taking the form of the Magnus-EQ, they stay near wormholes and stations and allow you to dock with them. Equipment dealers allow you to change out your equipment and purchase new ammo for a more expensive price. They are usually given the order 'wait' which you cannot give your ships. They will side with all types of factions, but you can only dock at equipment dealers whom you have good standing with. Mercenary Mercenaries are freelancers who will accept hourly pay for protection. To hire a mercenary you must open up the communication tab and select the 'hire you' tab and select your pay range. The mercenary will follow you for that set amount of time but will stop if you are cloaked. Mercenaries differ on standing, some will side with honourable factions and other with evil ones. In order to hire a mercenary, you must not be cloaked, your ship must not have an order to protect a separate craft and you must have a good standing with the mercenary. They also come in a wide variety of ships from a Hornet (observed) to a Magnus (observed) Bandits These ships will always side with evil and aggressive factions and will be your enemy from the start unless you choose to start with "Plunderer". They will come from wormholes occasionally and strike attacks on certain sectors of interest most notably weakly defended mining sectors and trade sectors. If they happen to be successful in eliminating enemy opposition they will assume control of the sector along with their allies. They come in all types and sizes from lowly Raptors to massive Magnuses. Abandoned Ships These ships don't have an assumed profession but are the litters of a dead battleground. You can take advantage of a destroyed wreck by taking control of it using the claim button. It is advised to either sell it or adapt it, although purchasing upgrades will be more costly than simply selling the ship. You can find abandoned ships from the forms of small Rangers to large Ares.Typically you will find wrecks at the edges of sectors. Category:Basic Information